Life, Interrupted
by Spn-WOLF67
Summary: An adventurous case story of Rachel and the Winchester brothers. Give an OC a chance .
1. Chapter 1

It was the day my mother died. The day I finally met my dad. I didn't know quite what happened at the time. My name is Rachel, by the way. Rachel Winchester. Now I know what your thinking. This is just another dumb sob story? No, I'll get to the point.

The night my mom died, I saw something. Something I would never forget. I saw a set of violet eyes gazing at me through the dark. And then they were gone; so was my mom. But that day got turned around when I met someone. That someone was Dean Winchester. My father. He was with my Uncle Sam. I had always wondered what my father was like. I never really knew why he left my mom. According to her, he was just in town on a hunting trip. Well, that was true, but not like that. I quickly found out that they weren't hunting deer. They are monster hunters. Turns out they spend their time saving people and hunting things. I guess it's the family business. Anyways, since I was his daughter, he took me in. Kind of a nice thing to do right? Sam and Dean have been teaching me the basics of hunting since we met. It's pretty cool. You get to shoot guns and stuff! Dean is a really cool guy too! He listens to all the music I listen too like classic rock! He also drives this sweet '67 Impala (my dream car). It's awesome! They drive around in my dream car killing monsters! And the cases they do are usually weird, but you get to meet so many cool people! So far, I haven't been on very many cases, but I'm learning.

Right now I'm at Booby's house. Bobby is like a father to Sam and Dean. He's pretty cool too, but he can drink a 12 pack of Coors light in about an hour. I'm staying here until Sam and Dean finish a Rugaroo case in Minnesota. It gets kinda lonely without anyone to talk to except Bobby. He's not exactly what you'd call social, but all I need is my iPod jamming to ACDC and Fallout Boy to keep me occupied. Anyhow, I'm staying in the panic room so I stay safe, even though I can protect myself. That's the one thing the guys don't understand.

They all just think I'm a little girl that can't fend for herself. Dean especially thinks I need to be watched at all times so I don't do anything "stupid." He is way too overprotective! Even with Sam. I guess that's just the kind of person he is. I bet he would jump in front of a train to protect his family. To him, the only thing worse than dying is losing your family. I mean it's not like he has a problem with dying or anything, it's just that he doesn't want to live without Sam or I. Besides, he doesn't have to worry. Sam and I are extremely capable of protecting ourselves without him. And don't even get me started on Cas!

The first time I met him, he scared the shit out of me! I was sleeping in the back of the Impala when he literally appeared right next to me. He is a bit awkward, but he means well. I mean, he's an angel. How could you not like a guy with a halo and bright blue eyes? I haven't seen him in a while though. I guess he'll pop up sometime, but right now he's probably busy with angel business, as usual. No one ever tells me anything! Well, I guess I'd better get some sleep. Dean said he might be here tomorrow. It's been a whole week since I saw him last.

I woke up to the squeaky door of the panic room. A shorter man with short hair and a plaid hat walked in.

"Hey Bobby." I greeted him. I really wanted to see Dean.

"When are the boys coming back?" God, I want to see them.

"They'll be back later tonight if all goes well." Bobby told me. I really did hope everything would go well. I don't know what I would do without Dean or Sam. Especially Sam.

Sam is the only one that actually understands me! He defends me when Dean won't let me leave the house and he knows what it's like to be me. After all, he had demon blood in him. I guess we are somewhat the same, me and him. I always know that I can talk to him about anything and he won't tell anyone. Not even Dean. It's nice to finally have someone to trust. If only everyone was that way. I quickly learned that people/things like that existed. Things that had no empathy, cold blooded. It took me by surprise. It seems the most innocent people have something to hide. But the one thing that confuses me the most is motive. What could possibly make someone do such a thing as kill a child's parent or force someone to dig their own grave? I'm still trying to figure it out. Meanwhile, Sam and Dean make sure I'm fine with all the cruelty. The one thing they want (Dean especially), is to make sure they don't raise me like they were raised. Moving from school to school, motel room to motel room. I guess they're doing a fair job so far. Since I lost my mom, I felt lonely. But when I'm with Sam and Dean that goes away and I feel like I have lived with this unknown family my whole life! When Bobby came into my life he acted like the grandfather I never had. I would for sure miss him if I had to leave.

He left my room and said that the guys would be back in a couple hours. That made me really excited! Whenever they go on their hunting trips without me I get nervous. Sometimes I even have panic attacks. It's just that hunting is dangerous, and I couldn't live without them. So whenever that does happen, I just blast rock as loud as I can and forget about everything; loose myself in the music. It seems to work pretty well. The one thing I can always count on is music. I remember when my sister died. I was 9 at the time. I wasn't exactly obsessed with Fall Out Boy yet, but I still relied on music. On that day, I heard my sister screaming from outside. I ran out there, but she was gone. Now that I think about it, she didn't seem to be struggling so I just kind of assumed that she was dead. The one thing I knew about her is that she is a fighter. There is no way she would have gone out easy. Maybe she just gave up. A person can only take so much. No. She would never even think of doing that to mom or me. I guess there is still a chance that she is alive, but I really doubt it. It's been years. She would have called by now. Besides, I have grown to love Dean, Sam, and Bobby. I could never leave.

~This chapter is kinda short but ya, Reviews are life! thx, I AM NOW ACCEPTING PROMPTS via. private message or comments FOR STORIES/ONE-SHOTS!


	2. Chapter 2

Previously: The _one thing I knew about her is that she is a fighter. There is no way she would have gone out easy. Maybe she just gave up. A person can only take so much. No. She would never even think of doing that to mom or me. I guess there is still a chance that she is alive, but I really doubt it. It's been years. She would have called by now. Besides, I have grown to love Dean, Sam, and Bobby. I could never leave._

I went upstairs to get breakfast after Bobby left my room. I followed him up the stairs as I filled with excitement. Standing in front of me were two men. One tall, with longer than normal brown hair. The other shorter, with dirty blonde hair and stubble.

"Sam! Dean!" I ran and hugged them as hard as I could. I smiled at my dad, who I haven't seen in a while.

"Hey! How's Bobby's house?" I looked at him and well. To be honest, it isn't all that great.

"Good. But I'd rather be with you guys!" Dean smiled. I have always loved his smile with those bright green eyes.

"Hi." My uncle greeted, one hand raised. I was happy to see him. I liked my uncle.

"Hey Sam! How did the case go?" I always ask him that.

"Fine. Uh, Rachel. Could you go downstairs for a few minutes while we talk to Bobby? Thanks." Well that was weird. Something's not right. He never says that to me. We trust each other. I of course went downstairs anyway, but I couldn't help thinking about what was so important that I couldn't hear. However, being the person that I am, there is no way I won't get this information.

I crouched by the side of the stairs as they talked. Dean faced Bobby and started whispering and whipping his hands around. He always does that. I didn't catch much of what he was saying though. All I know is that something isn't right. Although I picked up that someone was in trouble somewhere, there was no telling whom that someone was. But before they could say anything else, Bobby ran out the door. I figured now would be a good time to go downstairs.

I shut the panic room door behind me as I listened to the footsteps coming down the stairway. I heard whispering. My dad and uncle came into the room.

"So, what's goin' o-"

Sam interrupted me, "Rachel, I know you were listening up there." Dang it! Of course he knew. Him and Dean traded looks.

"Where did Bobby go?" I might as well try to ask.

"Nothing- I mean nowhere." Sam seemed finicky.

"Bobby went to go take care of something. Until he gets back, you're coming with us." Dean looked nervous. Either way, a smile spread across my face. Are we working a case? I love going on cases with my dad.

"Alright. Pack up. Let's get going." Dean and Sam turned away and walked up the stairs. What is going on? Dean is acting really weird. But right now I really don't care. I packed my bags and rushed upstairs. The two were standing around the table in the kitchen.

"All ready?" Dean looked happy to be with me for once. I nodded and rushed out to the Impala. I jumped in the back seat as usual as I waited for Sam and Dean to come out. There were spending a lot of time in there. Should I go see what they're doing? But just as I asked the question, they came out to the Impala, bearing concerned faces. They got in the car, Dean driving, and never said a word. I figured I should start a conversation to ease the tension of the car.

And so I did... "So... Where are we going?" I deliberately asked them as Sam's head turned back; hoping for an answer.

Dean responded first, "Lawrence, Kansas. We're checking out a possible case back home." Yes! Finally, a case!

Sam added to him. "This means you're working the case with us. That means you do what we tell you to NO MATTER WHAT." He seemed serious. I nodded. Hey, at least it was a case. I may be on a short leash but Dean will let up a bit. He always does.

When we got to Lawrence the skidded on the side of the road across from a smaller white house. Sam said in was their old house. I had never seen it before. Apparently it didn't completely bur down the night Sam and Dean's mom was murdered. New owners live there now though. The boys stop here every once in a while to make sure the family there isn't in danger. They never are, but I guess you can never be too careful.

After we stopped by the house we headed to the police station.

"We're going to find out more about the missing persons in town. You should come in and chat with the locals. Oh and Rachel! Would you mind taking pictures of around town for us with your phone so we can bring them to the bunker." I agreed. That was usually my job; talk with people from around town to get extra information on the case. I guess photographer is also being added to the list. Sam and Dean wear suits when we work cases. They have fake FBI ID's so they can get inside information. Cool Right? Anyway, we walked in and I sat in one of the chairs in the front of the building. My dad went back with the sheriff, Sam following. I remembered what Sam told me to do so I took a picture of the station, but there wasn't much to see.

All I could see from where I sit is a teenage boy in the corner of the station and the receptionist. I walked over to the boy. He seemed kinda shy but that's ok.

"Hi I'm Rachel."

Ok so this is one of my first pics, so let me know what you think! Reviews are AWESOME!


	3. Chapter 3

Previously: All _I could see from where I sit is a teenage boy in the corner of the station and the receptionist. I walked over to the boy. He seemed kinda shy but that's ok._

 _"Hi I'm Rachel."_

I tried to be friendly. Not to be rude, but it was hard because he looked a bit sketchy if you know what I mean.

He responded in a deep, raspy voice, "Caleb." Well I guess his name is Caleb.

"So, have you heard of the missing persons reports around town lately?" I bet he thinks I'm really weird. But when I asked his body tensed and he started shaking. I didn't really know what to do so I of course asked him if he was okay.

"My mom went missing a week ago. I've been here for 4 days trying to make sure they find her." Well this just got awkward. I feel bad for asking that now. At least I have an information source. He does actually seem like a really cool kid though.

"I'm so sorry... I mean I'm sorry to hear that." Smooth like crunchy peanut butter... Caleb shrugged. I don't really know where to go with this.

"Can I ask you something? Where exactly was your mom when she disappeared?" He seemed a bit startled by my question.

"Um... Why?"

Oh no. Uh... Lie. "My brother is missing too and I just really want to find him so I'm looking for clues. Can you help me?" Maybe I'm not too bad at this lying thing after all.

"Sorry. Ya. Um... The last I heard from my mom she was coming here to the police station to file a report for her sister. I haven't heard from her since." Wow. You find out a lot of stuff from someone if you lie. I heard Sam and Dean coming down the hallway so I decided to wrap this up.

"Thanks. Bye..." He waved back at me. I followed Sam and Dean out the door.

"Find anything out?" I asked Dean. He shrugged, clearly not overjoyed with clues.

"Ok... I'll take that as a no... Good thing I did!" They both turned back at me. They seemed oddly surprised. When we got back to the Impala I told them everything.

"So you said his mom was last seen at the police station right?" Sam asked me. I nodded. He seemed curious. "Maybe someone from the station took her. I mean think about it. They didn't have much evidence to show us so maybe someone destroyed it!" Sam always gets these rant moments.

"Ok, Maybe. But who would it be?" Dean is always cautious of Sam's epiphanies. Although, this time I think he may be on to something.

"Wait. Rachel, I told you to take pictures around town for us right?" I nodded. Where is he going with this? "Did you get a picture of the police station?" Now I see... Not really. My uncle is strange sometimes.

"Um... Ya. Why?" Now I'm just confused. He seemed happy. He asked to see the picture so I gave him my phone. He looked at it closely. I don't know why. All that was in that picture is the desk and door. Sam looked away from the phone and at Dean.

He showed my dad the picture and pointed to something. I don't know what he was pointing to, but I heard Dean under his breath, "Son of a bitch." That can't be good.

"Um, Hey! Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?" They never tell me anything! Fortunately, this time they had to. Sam handed me my phone with the picture.

"What's the deal with the picture?" I don't understand.

"Look at the receptionist." Dean explained from the drivers seat. And I did. This doesn't make any sense!

"What about her?" At this point, we were all annoyed with each other. What am I missing?

"Rachel, look at her neck." I looked at the receptionists' neck and saw the peak of what looked like a tattoo.

"A tattoo?" They both nodded. Um. Okay... "So what?" The looks on their faces were almost humorous.

"A tattoo. It all lines up. Rachel, she's a Djiin." What the hell is a djiin?

"A djiin is a type of monster that captures their prey and feeds off them while the person get trapped in a dream or alternate reality. The only way to escape is to kill yourself in the dream, but you usually don't remember anything apart from the dream, so you won't kill yourself." Wow. Sounds kinda deadly. Good to know I guess.

"So what's our next move?" About that, I have never heard of a djiin before so I don't even know how to kill it.

"We go back to the station right before closing. The receptionist should be locking up. Then we follow her." Sounds like a pretty foolproof plan, but I'm still kind of uneasy about it. We're heading back to the motel now.

"How exactly do you kill this thing?" I was curious.

Sam looked back at me. "Stake dipped in lambs blood." Um... Random.

"And do you happen to have that...?"

"We always have things to kill any monster so ya we do." Interesting.

When we got back to the motel we discussed our plan. When we go to the station Sam and Dean corner the Djin while I go through her desk to find an address (Sam and Dean they always keep their victims in some sort of barn). Seemed simple enough. We got in the Impala and arrived back at the station. It was pitch dark. Sure enough, the lights were still on in the station. Sam and Dean walked through the front. I went around in the back. I snuck around the back office and saw a door. I opened it to see a room with a table and two chairs positioned across from each other. It had a small viewing window on the door, so I assumed they used it for questioning. I walked in to check the papers on the table. The papers were all about the disappearances. I grabbed the stack and strode toward the hallway. But before I got out the door slammed shut. I was trapped. What the hell? I looked out the window. Sam and Dean were running down the hallway.

I shouted to get their attention, "Sam! Dean! Help!" The door was locked. I tried banging on the handle but it wouldn't budge. Dean heard me and stopped in his tracks. He turned to the window that I was now pounding on and yelled at Sam to come. They tried opening the door from the other side, but it was no use.

"Stay there. Don't worry we'll pick the lock hang on!" Dean was officially panicking.

I nodded at him, but just as I did I felt the hairs on the back on my neck stick up. I turned around. There she was. The receptionist stoop across from me with a blade and cloth in her tattooed hands. I turned right back around and pounded on the door! I bet I almost knocked that bitch down! Dean responded and started shouting things I couldn't make out. A hand pressed on my back, hard. Then I felt the weirdest sensation. It was almost like a burn, but it felt like slicing. I saw Dean through the window, Sam holding him back. It was blurry, but I saw it. Then my world went black. I could faintly hear the sound of a door slamming and footsteps. I heard the roar of the Impala, but it seemed far away. I felt that weird feeling again, and I couldn't see or hear anything this time. I was being dragged. I knew because of the floor burn I felt on my side. I couldn't see anything. Everything was black. Then I was being suspended by my wrists. I felt a prick on my neck. That weird feeling happened again, but I felt a hand on me. It burned worse then the last time. It blinded me with a searing I can't describe.

Then I woke up.

Review and tell me what you think! I'm new to so share this story with anyone and i would appreciate it so much! Feel free to message me anytime! I accept prompts for new story ideas (one-shots).


	4. Chapter 4

Previously: Everything _was black. Then I was being suspended by my wrists. I felt a prick on my neck. That weird feeling happened again, but I felt a hand on me. It burned worse then the last time. It blinded me with a searing I can't describe._

 _Then I woke up._

I woke up with sheets under me, in a bed. What? I swear I was just- Am I dead? No, I'm alive. Definitely alive. I was in a house. I got out of the bed and looked in the mirror near the door. I was me. Only I was wearing a fluffy white top and a pair of washed jeans. My hair was perfect. That's a first, but what the hell? I walked out the door. There was a staircase so I decided to go down it. It opened up to a living room with a kitchen attached. There was a table in there. Dean was sitting there. And another person was sitting next to him. It was a girl. She had shorter black hair and she was younger. There was also another couple there. The woman had long, bright blonde hair. The man had short brown hair and long stubble. Who the hell are these people… Before I had the chance to ask, a smaller boy about 8 years old shoved by me. He looked like Dean!

"Hi Ben! Go outside! There's a surprise out there!" His name is Ben.

"Ok Daddy!" WAIT WHAT?! Daddy? Dean's his dad? Do I have a brother?

"Hey Rachel!" Dean was happy. Too happy...

"Hey, Dad..." He smiled. He never smiles like that. I'm so confused! The lady next to him smiled too.

"How did you sleep?" Um... Who is this person?

"Uh... Good... Mom?" It's a guess. She nodded. Um. I have a mom... That's alive. But this isn't my mom... This is someone else's. This is Ben's mom. But she said she was my mom. This is freaky.

"Want some breakfast?" The woman with the blonde hair asked me. I don't even know who she is.

"I'm fine. Thanks." She sighed.

The guy next to her replied, "Give it up Mary, the girl never eats breakfast." So her name is Mary...

"I know John. I'm just trying to raise a generation right." And his name is John... Didn't Sam say his mom's name was Mary? And his dad's name was John... So these people are my grandparents then? They sure act like it. But isn't Mary supposed to be dead? What the hell is going on?! Before I could ask any more questions yet another couple busted through the door. Everyone's heads turned.

"Hey Sammy! How you been!" Dean launched up and hugged his brother. Sam! He's here too!? But he's with someone. She has blonde hair like Mary's. The family greeted each other. Maybe Sam has been gone for a few days.

"Hey Jess. How's he treatin' ya?" Whoa. Jess? As in Sam's dead girlfriend? Are there no demons here? There can't be no Supernatural things here. If there weren't Dean would have never hunted and met my mom. Therefore, I wouldn't exist. But I do, obviously. What the hell? Wait a second.

The Djin took me. What did Sam say about them again? Something about a dream. I can't quite remember. I know he said if a Djin put you in a dream you wouldn't remember anything out of the dream, but I do. I can't be in a dream then. Is this is a dream, it's a weird one though. But it feels so real. It has to be. I waked outside to clear my head. A white picket fence. I have a white picket fence in my yard. Are you kidding me!? Everything is so perfect here! It's peaceful. No monsters or demons or rugaroos or werewolves. It's so nice. I walked back in the house with my family. I walked to living room when I heard something.

Not something my family was saying, but inside my head. It was more like screaming. Someone was screaming my name! It sounded like Sam kind of. He was just screaming my name. Then I heard Dean screaming. They were both screaming my name. Loud. Then it hit me. I have to kill myself. I ignored the faces of my family sitting around the living room and strode into the kitchen. I found a large knife and took it in my hands. Mary came in the kitchen while I was holding the knife.

"Rachel no! What are you doing!?" This alarmed the rest of the house and before I knew it everyone was crowding the kitchen, my dad in the front.

"Rachel. Don't do it we all love you." Should I do it? What if this isn't a dream?

"Rachel please! I will never forgive myself. I can't let you do this!" My mom cared. But I didn't know her. Not really.

"Rachel. You're my sister and I love you! What am I supposed to did if you leave!" Ben. A tear rolled down my cheek. He was my brother. I can't leave him. I lowered the knife. This is real. But the Djin. It's not real here. I can stay.

"RACHEL!" Ow! That was really loud.

It's Dean's voice, echoing in my head. But Dean is standing in front of me. His mouth never opened. But what if this isn't the real Dean? What if the Dean inside my head is real? I can't think from all the yelling! I take the knife in both hands and plunge it into my stomach. I felt a pain in my abdomen as I felt myself suspended in a dark room. It wasn't real. This is real. I am still here. But it was so realistic. Then I realized I wasn't alone. I came to my senses.

Sam and Dean were staring at me and still screaming my name. I was held to the ceiling by a rope fixed to my wrists. I felt a sear on my side. There was a tube coming form my neck, draining me. I flickered my eyes open. It hurt. My whole body ached. It was as if I were hit dead on with a train. I felt my chest collapsing on itself. Everything hurt. I couldn't move. All I could do was open my eyes.

Once I did I heard, "Rachel! Oh my god Rachel are you okay? Rachel! That bitch did this to you!" Dean was here. I let out a moan.

"Dean. I'm okay. I can't move." I whispered to him.

I coughed. Dean had a relieved look on his face, masking tears. He was crying, worried. Sam took out the tube from my neck as I yelped. Dean held me as Sam cut the rope so I was on the ground. Dean caught me, but I quickly fell and screamed in pain. My body was on fire. I couldn't move, too exhausted.

"It's okay. You're gonna be okay Rach. Well get you back to Bobby's!" Dean was excited to have me back.

"Alright let's get going. I'll call Bobby to let him know we're coming." Sam stepped to the side. Dean stayed with me. The pain was almost unbearable. I started to cry, but I didn't want to. I couldn't stop myself. It just seemed so real. Dean looked down at me. I winced as he pulled back my damp t-shirt. It was soaked in blood. It reviewed several slash marks on my side. Where those came from, I don't know.

He looked up at me, "Rachel how did this happen? We need to get you to a hospital!" He was concerned.

"No, dad. I'm fine." The gashes must be from when the Djin tried getting me to this building. I breathed and gasped from pain. My dad hugged me and lifted me up. He laid me down in the back of the impala as we drove back to Bobby's.

The End~ Should I do another chapter, yay or nay?


End file.
